Don't Look At Me Or I'll Look At You
Don't Look At Me Or I'll Look At You is the second episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis The remaining 17 teams head to Japan and watch a robot show. Additionally, they must navigate the streets of Tokyo which eventually strains the relationship between one team. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must travel by taxi to Miaoying Temple and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 2 = Teams must perform a series of kung fu movements to the satisfaction of the master. When teams perform the moves correctly, each member must drink a cup of herbal tea to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 3 = Teams must fly to Nagano, Japan. Once there, teams must travel to Suwako Onsen and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 4 = Teams must sit naked in an onsen together for 20 minutes to receive their next clue. |-| Route Info 5 = Teams must travel by shinkansen to Tokyo, Japan. Once they've arrived, teams must travel by taxi across the Rainbow Bridge to the Daikanransha Ferris Wheel and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 6 = Team members must climb into one of the pods and using a pair of binoculars, they must spot a man waving a red and yellow flag. If teams could not spot the flag, they would have to ride the wheel again. If they found the flag, they must travel on foot to the flag's location: Fuji TV Building and find their next clue. |-| Route Info 7 = Teams must travel to Tokyo Robot Restaurant and find their next clue. |-| Roadblock = One team member must watch a performance and look for a robot with a Route Marker on it. After the show has ended, they must search through a storage room of five hundred mini robots and find the correct robot, which they can trade in for their next clue. If they picked the wrong robot, they would have to watch the performance again. |-| Route Info 8 = Teams must travel by taxi to Ueno Park and find the Bentendo Temple where their next clue is. |-| Detour = Choice A: Helpful Teams must make their way to Ueno Zoo, then search the grounds for two bags of bamboo. They must deliver both of them to the Panda Exhibit to receive their next clue. Choice B: Hagoita Teams must make their way to Shitamachi Museum and teams must play a game of hanetsuki with a local, one person at a time. Every time the local scores a point, the team member must be marked with India ink and must alternate each point scored. If teams score a combined score of 5 before the local reaches 10, teams will receive their next clue. If the local scores 10 first, the scores will be reset and teams would have to try again. |-| Route Info 9 = Teams must travel by taxi to Shibuya Crossing, then search the area for a marked vending machine. Teams then must search the surrounding area for a coin that must be used to receive their clue from the machine. |-| Route Info 10 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel on foot to Konno Hachimangu Shrine to check in. For coming in first, Rory and Aditya won a trip to Rapa Nui, Chile. Placement * 1st: Rory and Aditya * 2nd: Alicia and Dina * 3rd: Linda and Mae * 4th: Andy and Jade * 5th: Pinky and Diamond * 6th: Kumi and Ikebana * 7th: Klein and Leo * 8th: Ryo and Deply * 9th: Christine and Sparkle * 10th: Tess and Diane * 11th: Marina and Mao * 12th: Phil and Jill * 13th: Ann and Violet * 14th: Erika and Myrrh * 15th: Camilla and Azura * 16th: Lexy and Berri * 17th: Kingsburg and Sonya (Eliminated, 17th Place) Trivia * This episode's title is said by Andy while sitting in the onsen. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes